captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Ryo Ishizaki
|his counterpart|Ryo Ishizaki (Tecmo)}} 石崎 了 |image= Ishizaki (2018).jpg |nationality=Japanese |birthday=April 1 |height=176cm; 174cm (BWY); 166cm (JBC); 149cm (KD) |weight=67kg; 66kg (BWY); 55kg (JBC); 43kg (KD) |blood_type=B |occupation= |position=Defender; forward (former) |other_names=Funky Gutsman, Monkey Boy |relationships=Ishizaki's mother (mother); Yukari (girlfriend) |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Japan |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Jubilo Iwata |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Japan |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=Japan Youth |past_level_3=U-16 |past_team_3=Japan Jr. |past_level_4=High school |past_team_4=Nankatsu Public High |past_level_5=Middle school |past_team_5=Nankatsu |past_level_6=Elementary |past_team_6=Nankatsu SC; Nankatsu elementary }} (石崎 了, Ishizaki Ryo) is a major character in the Captain Tsubasa manga series. For Japan, he usually wears the "14" or "4" number jerseys. Biography Ishizaki is introduced as the captain of the until then very unsuccessful Nankatsu elementary school team. He is one of the moral pillars of the grade school team and the Japan team. At first, he is not as good at football as the other players, prone to errors. This clumsy personality was even reinforced in the 1983 anime, but in later series specially the 2018 anime we can see that Ishizaki can make up for every mistake with his guts - at his nickname clearly states - and has grown up to win his place as a regular in Japan Jr., a feat recognized by both Tsubasa and the Nankatsu gang at the end of the 16th national tournament. Despite not having a special shot or dribble skills, his extra efforts on-field are compared to those Matsuyama's in terms of teamwork and strategy sense gained due to pure training. In Nankatsu Public, Ishizaki progressed much and became the captain of the football team. During the Madrid Olympics tournament, Ishizaki's overlaps are even more decisive, his individual technique improved to the point he can dodge and outsmart opponents, he helped in scoring important goals, even an assist is credited to him. Personality Ishizaki is Tsubasa's first friend in Nankatsu and known for his gutsy, cheerful and straight-forward personality. In words of Tsubasa himself, he was the reason why he did not leave Nankatsu for entering Toho Academy. Much like Misaki & Genzo, he can lift up Tsubasa when the latter is down. He has also some comic-relief moments, specially in the anime. He tends to have quarrels with both Urabe and his girlfriend Yukari due to their explosive personalities. Trivia *His name is Bruce Harper in the Latin American dub and in some European countries. *Ishizaki's friendship is the reason why Tsubasa refused Toho's scholarship proposal in the Kids' Dream arc. *He's one of Takahashi's favorite characters since he's "easy to draw" ( likely due to his haircut). *He made cameo appearance in Rosario + Vampire (Episode 5). Techniques Gallery |-|Color spread= Endless Dream full cover 2.jpg|Ishizaki (Endless Dream) Ishizaki Tsubasa Misaki ch59 (RS) 1.jpg|Rising Sun Japan (RS) 1.jpg|Madrid Olympics |-|1983= Tsubasa and Ishizaki (Nankatsu school).jpg|Nankatsu elementary school Face Block ep46 (1983) 1.jpg|1st Face Block Face Block ep46 (1983) 3.jpg Pierre ep100 (1983) 1.jpg|Pierre talking to Japan Rika Ozawa ep104 (1983) 1.jpg Ishizaki - Nankatsu Mid School.jpg Ishizaki ep65 (CT).png Doctor Tsubasa ep85 (1983) 3.jpg Ishizaki ep92 (CT).png|Ishizaki vs Koichi Wakamatsu Nankatsu ep105 (1983) 1.jpg|Greeting Tsubasa at the hospital Nankatsu ep105 (1983) 2.jpg|Before the finals Nankatsu ep105 (1983) 3.jpg Doctor ep112 (1983) 1.jpg|helping an injured Tsubasa Ishizaki and Takasugi - Block.jpg|Against the Tiger Shot while Tsubasa recovers Wakashimazu ep109 (1983) 1.jpg Ishizaki - Overhead.jpg|Ishizaki's Overhead Pass Doctor ep113 (1983) 1.jpg|After Tsubasa's 3rd goal Ishizaki ep117 (CT).png|Face Block Nankatsu ep125 (1983) 1.jpg Defenders ep125 (1983) 1.jpg|Ishizaki as Japan Jr. candidate |-|SCT= Ishizaki Ganmen Block (SCT).jpg|Ganmen Block Japan ova2 (SCT) 1.jpg|Japan Jr. Ishizaki Jito Matsuyama ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg Jito (SCT).jpg|All Japan Youth Ishizaki ep13 (SCT).jpg Ishizaki (SCT).jpg Japan Jr ova4 (SCT) 2.jpg Japan Jr ova4 (SCT) 1.jpg Matsuyama ova2 (SCT) 1.jpg |-|Film= Rika Ozawa (Film 1) 0.jpg|Film 1 U-13 Japan (Movie 1).jpg|U-13 Japan Ishizaki U14 (film 2).jpg|Ishizaki U-14 Japan Ishizaki (Film 3) 1.jpg|Ishizaki & Takasugi Japan Jr (Film 3) 11.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 0.jpg|Japan Jr. reunited Kojiro Tsubasa Misaki (Film 3) 1.jpg|Meeting Misaki Ishizaki (Film 3) 2.jpg|Ishizaki & Urabe Japan Jr (Film 3) 0.jpg|Japan Jr. reunited Ishizaki (Film 3) 3.jpg|Ishizaki congratulating Tsubasa USA Jr (1986) 12.jpg|USA and Japan captains shaking hands Japan Jr (Film 4) 2.jpg|Japan Jr. All Japan Jr (Movie 4) 3.jpg|Winning the Cup (Film 4) Captain Tsubasa Saikyou no Teki! Holanda Youth.jpg|Film 5 |-|J= Nankatsu SC ep20 (J) 1.jpg Nankatsu SC ep20 (J) 2.jpg Shingo vs Nankatsu (J) 2.jpg|Nankatsu middle school Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 0.jpg|Tsubasa finds all squad injured Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 1.jpg|Tsubasa awaking Ishizaki Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 4.jpg|J-boys raising up Minato Gamo ep40 (J) 1.jpg|Tsubasa cheering up the whole Japan Youth Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 7.jpg|Japan Youth ready for the next match Japan Youth ep40 (J) 5.jpg|Japan defenders dissapointed by their play Japan Youth ep40 (J) 9.jpg|Winning against Chinese Taipei |-|J (2)= Chinese Taipei (PSX) 1.jpg|Japan vs Chinese Taipei Japan Youth ep40 (J) 9.jpg|Winning against Chinese Taipei Japan Youth (J).jpg|Against Thailand Youth Ishizaki Matsuyama ep44 (2001).png|Ishizaki, Matsuyama Ishizaki - All Japan Youth.jpg|Japan Youth Genzo Ishizaki Japan (CTJ).jpg|Observing the returning "Japan 7" players Street Team after match (CTJ PSX).jpg|Ken Misaka accepting his defeat |-|2001= Ishizaki Tsubasa ep01 (2001).png|Nankatsu elementary school Nankatsu ep13 (2001) 1.jpg|Tsubasa, Ishizaki & Sanae Ryo ishizaki.jpg|Nankatsu mid. school Tsubasa Ishizaki Kisugi ep15 (2001).png Ishizaki ep15 (2001).png Overhead Tiger ep19 (2001) 1.jpg|Kojiro preparing to shot Overhead Tiger ep19 (2001) 2.jpg|Sawada comes to help Overhead Tiger ep19 (2001) 3.jpg|Kojiro's back-flip Ishizaki ep20 (2001).png Ishizaki ep24 (2001).jpg|Japan Jr. Ishizaki ep39 (2001).png|Ishizaki smiling Ishizaki Izawa ep39 (2001).png|J-Village sparring match Tsubasa Ishizaki Izawa Misaki ep39 (2001) 1.png|J-Village sparring match Ryo.jpg|Ishizaki tries to cheer the team up Japan ep42 (2001) 3.jpg|Louvois expecting future results from the team Japan ep42 (2001) 4.jpg |-|2018= Tsubasa ep1 (2018) 1.jpg|In Nankatsu City Tsubasa ep1 (2018) 2.jpg|Tsubasa doing his long shot Ishizaki Tsubasa (2018).jpg|Ishizaki & Tsubasa Nankatsu ep3 (2018) 1.jpg|Nankatsu new soccer team Nishigaoka ep3 (2018) 1.jpg|Against Nishigaoka Nankatsu_ES_(2018)_2.jpg|Nankatsu ES Ishizaki NSC (2018).png|Training Nankatsu ep13 (2018) 1.jpg|Nankatsu SC chosen players Ishizaki ep18 (2018).jpg Ishizaki Tachibanas (2018).jpg|Ishizaki vs Tachibanas Ishizaki ep22 (2018) 0.jpg Ryo Misaki Tsubasa ep26 (2018) 1.jpg Yukari Ishizaki ep29 (2018) 1.jpg|Yukari & Ishizaki's antics Ishizaki_Urabe_ep29_(2018)_1.jpg|Urabe & Ishizaki Screenshot 2018-11-20-13-29-44-61.png Nankatsu Soda ep34 (2018) 1.jpg|Soda challenging Nankatsu MS Ishizaki Tachibanas ep37 (2018) 1.jpg|Ishizaki vs Kazuo Ishizaki Tachibanas ep37 (2018) 2.jpg|Ishizaki's Triangle Shot counter Nankatsu ep38 (2018) 1.jpg|Nankatsu vs Hanawa Ishizaki ep39 (2018) 1.jpg|Ishizaki's header |-|2018 (2)= Tsubasa ep42 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep42 (2018) 0.jpg|Jito acknowledging Nankatsu Nankatsu ep43 (2018) 0.jpg|In the crowd Nankatsu ep44 (2018) 0.jpg Nankatsu ep45 (2018) 3.jpg|Nankatsu Matsuyama Tsubasa ep45 (2018) 4.jpg|Matsuyama accepting his defeat Nankatsu ep45 (2018) 5.jpg|With Doctor Kamijo Nankatsu ep47 (2018) 1.jpg|Ready for the finals Nankatsu ep48 (2018) 2.jpg|Ready to equalize the two-goal difference Nankatsu Toho ep48 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep49 (2018) 1.jpg|Blocking the Tiger Shot Nankatsu ep49 (2018) 5.jpg|Overhead Pass Face Block ep50 (2018) 0.jpg|Ishizaki's Face Block Face Block ep50 (2018) 1.jpg|Kojiro vs Face Block Face Block ep50 (2018) 2.jpg|Ishizaki on the ground |-|2018 (3)= Face Block ep50 (2018) 3.jpg|Ishizaki recovered Nankatsu ep51 (2018) 0.jpg|Tsubasa carrying Nankatsu's will Tiger Shot ep51 (2018) 2.jpg|Blocking the Tiger Shot Kojiro ep52 (2018) 3.jpg|Kojiro's new attempt to score Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|Sawada comes to help Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 2.jpg|Kojiro jumps with Sawada's aid Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 3.jpg|Kojiro's back-flip Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 4.jpg|Kojiro eluding all defenders Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 9.jpg|Overhead Tiger enters the goal-net Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 10.jpg|Kojiro scores the 4th goal Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 5.jpg|End of Duel Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 6.jpg|Both captains exchange jerseys Nankatsu ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Nankatsu V3 champions Japan ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|As All Japan Jr. Youth member Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|2018 anime ending |-|Art= Nankatsu vs Toho (DT).png|Boys' Fight arc Ishizaki_JY.png|U16 Nankatsu HS (DT).png Ishizaki Nankatsu HS (DT).png|HS Ishizaki_WY.png|U20 Ishizaki_Jubilo.png|Jubilo Iwata Ishizaki_RS.png|Japan Ishizaki_Japan_(DT).png|Japan |-|Manga= Ishizaki ch3 (CT).png|Ishizaki's first header Tachibanas Ishizaki ch63 (CT).png|Ishizaki countering the Triangle Shot Avalanche Tactic (BF).jpg|Furano's Avalanche Tactic Face Block ch80 (CT) 1.jpg|Ishizaki's Face Block Jubilo Iwata ch29 (RT) 1.jpg|With Nakayama & Urabe Jubilo Iwata ch29 (RT) 2.jpg|With Nakayama, Urabe & Misaki Ishizaki ch16 (RS).jpg Tsubasa Ishizaki ch17 (RS).jpg|Ishizaki's mother Ishizaki ch77 (RS) 1.png|Ishizaki's back to the field Heel Lift ch77 (RS) 1.jpg|Ishizaki masters the Heel Lift Heel Lift ch78 (RS) 1.jpg Face Trap ch78 (RS) 0.jpg|Ishizaki's Face Trap Face Trap ch78 (RS) 1.jpg|Ishizaki's successful dribble |-|Game= Characters (CT Zero) 1.png|Captain Tsubasa ZERO Face Block (DT) 1.jpg|Face Block (DT) External links de:Ryo Ishizaki es:Ryo Ishizaki it:Ryo Ishizaki Category:Main characters Category:Defenders Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of J1 League Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc